


I’d Rather Be Me With You

by MetallicHeartache (TwistedViolets)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bathing, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt centric, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, Temporary Erectile Dysfunction, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/MetallicHeartache
Summary: Every time Geralt downs one of his Witcher potions he’s limp for a week. He always had to time his visits to brothels to make sure he could get it up.Unfortunately, now that he’s dating Jaskier, timing is never something he can plan for. So Jaskier comes on to him often...but Geralt is forced to decline more times than not. Not because Jaskier isn’t making him hot underneath his amour, but his body simply isn’t following the same thought process as his brain.Misunderstandings were bound to come along.Or.Geralt has erectile dysfunction 25 days of the month and is too embarrassed to tell Jaskier.Jaskier, who is arguably horny 25 days of the month, starts to think its all his fault Geralt keeps declining sex.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	I’d Rather Be Me With You

**Author's Note:**

> Mm limp Geralt. A new trend I must write for my soul will not rest until I do. <3
> 
> This chapter is setting the story, next chapter will be the misunderstanding and the final chapter is the ‘resolution’ to the misunderstanding. All a beautiful mess, mind you.

The potion doesn't taste any different from usual, a subtle combination of sour and salty. He feels the power settling in his bones, the sudden improvement of his sight and speed as every unimportant thing melts away. All of the pain from the cut on his upper right arm gone and all of his unnecessary organs, now non-functional to give the more important organs, like his heart, more attention.

In other words, he now had a non-functioning dick for a week so that his heart could pump more blood, ensuring the healing process after the battle would go smoothly. A grave but needed sacrifice.

A howl echos around him and he takes a deep breath and steadies himself. He tilts his head, closing his eyes, letting himself become one with the howl.

The werewolf is close by, as if it's horrid scent wasn't enough to tell.

...

Upon entering the town on horseback, Roach's hooves clipping and clopping against the cobblestone road, allowed all of the inhabitants to know of his arrival. All of which, promptly saw the gray fur, pink nose, and bloody stump of the neck of the town monster slung against Roach's side.

There was at first a murmur of disgust but it soon turned to praise. Not of him, but of some god for saving them, for ending their monster's life. He took no offense to them for most humans gave him no gratitude.

He continues onward until he comes to a church. His client, a priest, already waiting there, a small bag of coin in his hand. He flashes a smile to Geralt.

"I see you are a man of your word," The priest says as Geralt dismounts Roach. "I'm surprised you found it as fast as you did."

"They are easy to track after a rainstorm," he answers, retrieving the head from Roach's side before gingerly showing it to the priest who scrunches up their nose and waves him off- a clear 'keep that thing.' He ties it back on to Roach, hoping to sell it to a traveling merchant eventually.

Soon, hopefully, because if not it will begin to stink within two days and Jaskier will throw a fit.

"How so?" The priest inquires, handing over the coin to Geralt.

"Wet dog scent," he grunts and ties the bag of coin to his side.

...

Walking into the inn, he's met with clapping, and stomping of feet as Jaskier's song picks up. There's a roar of lyrics and they drown out Jaskier's performance but he doesn't seem to notice. 

Jaskier gives him a wink and Geralt gives a simple raise of his eyebrows. Then Geralt retires to their room, more than ready to get himself clean of werewolf guts and blood.

The bath is already filled when he gets there, seeing as Jaskier is always one step ahead of him. He takes off his amour gingerly but he's soon met with an unscathed arm so his careful acts were for nothing. His Witcher healing is quite remarkable, after all, but after being fussed over so greatly by Jaskier one tends to forget that.

He sinks down into the steaming water, loving the subtle burn on his flesh. Ah, it really helps the strain and tension that builds up in his muscles after days on the road or a particularly hard monster hunt.

He hears the bards frantic footsteps before the door to their room even opens. Jaskier always had a hip and hop to his step, which added to the cheerful smile he wore during every performance of his songs.

"Oh, Geralt~" Jaskier almost sings to him as he enters the room, sitting his lute gently beside the door. He walks into the bathroom with a small swing to his hip as he retrieved the soap without a second thought and began scrubbing at his hair. "Did it go well?"

He hums as Jaskier dumps a bucket of water over his head, scrubbing at the layers of dirt with passion and compassion, making sure not to tug too hard, although Geralt is far from weak. 

"Back to the hums, oh Geralt, you know how to make a man feel lonely! I only desire every waking moment of my being to hear your beautiful voice yet you torture me for no good reason! How awful! How vile! How-"

"Jaskier."

Jaskier threw his hands up in celebration, allowing water to splash everywhere. "I am victorious once again."

"You are not."

Jaskier lays his hands on Geralt's shoulders, rubbing downward, allowing his palm to touch every inch of skin. "I am too Geralt," Jaskier leans in close, letting his lips centimeters from his ear, "and I want my prize."

He almost shivered from the mere sound of Jaskier's husky whisper. When Jaskier used that tone with him, Gods, It made Geralt want to bend him over the bathtub and fuck him until he is screaming his name.

It sounds so good.

But he can't. Not right now. Not after he just had a potion earlier that day. There's no possible way he could get it up, but he definitely wants to. 

He sighs, turning around and embracing the bard, kissing up to his neck, and receiving a moan. "Another day," he whispered against the soft skin, Jaskier smelled heavily of arousal.

"Geralt," Jaskier begged, already undressing himself, his cheeks red with his want. "Please Geralt," Jaskier begs again, kissing Geralt's lips, letting his tongue dip into his mouth, and gods Geralt lets him.

It's good.

So good that for a moment he loses himself, standing up, towering over Jaskier, fighting Jaskier's tongue for dominance, Jaskier's body pushes against his, digging his hard erection into his side.

Geralt wins, of course, and Jaskier walks backward, dragging Geralt along until his knees hit the bed and he falls down, pulling Geralt right on top of him.

Jaskier undresses inhumanly fast, his body pink in all the right areas as he gives a moan at Geralt's eyes wandering his body. They kiss again, leisurely this time, and before Geralt can stop himself he's stroking Jaskier's erection. 

"Yes! I love you-" Geralt silences Jaskier's mushy words with his mouth, on his neck, sucking a possessive hickey for the world to see. 

"You're mine," he growls against Jaskier's neck, nudging his teeth against the skin.

"I'm yours," Jaskier agrees, thrusting his hips into Geralt's hands, following his motion.

Geralt licks a line down Jaskier's chest before taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking. A loud moan comes as a result so he does it again and again, adding his hand to the other nipple, squeezing.

"Fuck, Geralt," Jaskier moans again, his hands clenching into the sheets as he comes undone. "I'm going to cum if you don't stop."

"Then cum," he captures Jaskier in a final kiss as Jaskier cums, his seed landing across Geralt's stomach and chest, leaving him with Jaskier's scent of honey. 

Absolutely satisfying.

"That was great," Jaskier pants, his own hand wandering down Geralt's chest, lower and lower, and Geralt grabs it before it gets too far. Before Jaskier grasps his limp dick. "Huh? What about you?"

"This is your reward remember? Not mine," it's a sorry excuse but Jaskier seems to eat it up. Jaskier worms his way underneath the covers before gesturing for Geralt to join him.

If he notices Geralt's limp dick, he says nothing.

Jaskier lays against his chest, his eyes fluttering close, clearly tired and ready to rest in a nice bed instead of the cold and uncomfortable forest flooring.

**Author's Note:**

> New tags will be updated as the story updates as to keep away spoilers.


End file.
